


my drug is you

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Pining, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, author is sad, based on my sad life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Dallon is trapped in a pining cycle and can't get out.





	my drug is you

**Author's Note:**

> im self-projecting again darn it  
> welp what better way to get over crushes than to force your problems on fictional interpretations of real-life alt-rock stars am i right  
> either way i need to sleep soooo

A glance from across the room.

A set of eyes trailing his walk to his seat.

Eye contact flicked at him like paint splattered on a canvas.

Dallon knew he had a problem with watching this boy, but it was indeed almost impossible not to stare at a masterpiece.

Every day, that beautiful boy would walk into homeroom like he owned the place, yet was still able to know his true place in the room's hierarchy. Every day, (well, every other day) he was the only one able to put up with that wretched chorus teacher and still maintain a cynical yet positive attitude. Every day, he'd shoot Dallon a compliment that, although practically sewn together by profanities, made the latter's heart sing for the better part of the week.

Dallon couldn't help but fall in love with him, yet he had no chance with him.

_Because he had Sarah._

Don't get him wrong, Dallon and Sarah had been friends back when she was in chorus with the two of them. She was sweet, kind, caring, all of those cliché terms used to describe a girl you don't want to hurt but still envy to be. That's exactly how he views her now. He'd hate to be the cause of her sorrows, but he still loved her boyfriend. 

 _Boyfriend_. Something Dallon said he doesn't want but still wishes for anyways. Something, he truly believes, he'll probably never get. His friends tell him to look on the bright side and just wait for someone to come along and swoop him off his feet, but he's already stuck in this habitual loop of watching this boy. It was an addiction, really. He couldn't get enough, and it was emotionally painful when his boy wasn't there.

It was way too much stress for way too little relief so he had to force this crush to kick the bucket for now. _For now,_ he hopes, _until the opportunity arises._ If it ever does, that is.

 


End file.
